Can Huifang
Can Huifang '(可以慧芳) was born on November 23, 1994. Can is a former first generation member of Shiko Jikan. She debuted in 2007. History 2007 Can passed the Hello! Pro China audition with five other girls and formed the group, Shiko Jikan. 2010 Can opened her blog. Her first post was titled "Please support us!" 2011 On May 15, Can's blog was closed. Her last blog post was titled "Worrying" On May 23, Can officially graduated from Shiko Jikan. Tsunku released this statement on the matter; ''"As of May 23, 2011, Can Huifang has temporally graduated Shiko Jikan. Can was faced with a serious family problem back in China and must return there. We decided it was best for Can to graduate for the time being. Akami and I are keeping contact with her and will soon see if she is able to return to Shiko Jikan anytime soon." On July 5, it was confirmed by Akami that Can officially graduated from Shiko Jikan. On November 12, Can opened her own Twitter account. She confirmed that it was her and she would be auditioning for a Chinese idol group. 2012 On January 12, it was revealed that Can became a member of the Chinese Idol group My Lovely Dolls. She is a founding member of the group. 2013 In March, Can formed the My Lovely Dolls sub unit, CHOU JAPAN, with fellow member, Ting Cua. The goal of CHOU JAPAN is to perform singles in Japanese. On August 1, Can graduated from MLD. The next day, she returned to UP FRONT PROMOTION. Profile *'Name: '''Can Huifang *'Nicknames: 'Can-Chan *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace: 'Dailan, China *'Bloodtype: 'A *'Height: '153 cm *'Pledis Entertainment Status **2012-01-12 My Lovely Dolls Member **2013-03-04 CHOU JAPAN Member **2013-08-01 Graduated *'Hello!Project Status' **2007-02-24 Shiko Jikan Member **2007-02-24 Member **2011-05-30 Graduated *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2007-02-24 Member **2011-05-30 Graduated **2013-08-01 Returned *'Years In Hello! Project: '''4 years *'Former Shiko Jikan Color': '''Silver' *'My Lovely Dolls Color: Red' *'Specialty: '''Dancing *'Looks Up To: Ishikawa Rika, Kamei Eri, Ruu Maya *'''Hello! Project Groups **Shiko Jikan (2007-2011) *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Groups:' **TBA *'Pledis Entertainment Groups' **'My Lovely Dolls (2012-2013) **CHOU JAPAN (2013) Singles Participated In Shiko Jikan #Hardwork!!/EXTRA #STYLE #Kanashiki Love Story #Watashi kara Anata Ee~ #POSSIBILITIES/Endless Genjitsu #Mou sugu ni, hikkoshite imasu #Kono Toori #Shuǐpíng #Wánměi #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai #Crazy, Junjou, Seishun #Kyori #All I want is YOU (Final) My Lovely Dolls #CUTE (Debut) #Shi da! #Xiāngxìn #Wěn wǒ, wǒ ài nǐ #Wǒmen #SING #Jīqìrén wěn #Bye, Bye, Bye! (Final) CHOU JAPAN #Aishiteru #THE Kyori Trivia *She drinks bottled green tea often. *She was known as the "Genki Girl" in Shiko Jikan. *She said that she still wanted to be an idol, so she decided to audition for another group. *Tsunku said that Can was the weakest singer in Shiko Jikan, and was chosen solely on her looks. *She has greatly improved with her singing. *She attended the same Elementary school as Lei Huian. *Lei Huian is her close childhood friend. *She wants to improve her acting. *She seem to be the center girl in MLD. *She resembles Wada Ayaka in looks. *She likes ribbons. Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:2011 Departures Category:Chinese Nationality Category:2007 Debuts Category:Shiko Jikan Category:Shiko Jikan Former Member Category:Shiko Jikan First Generation Category:Shiko Jikan Member Category:2011 Graduations Category:November Births Category:Births in 1994 Category:Gray Member Color Category:Red Member Color Category:1994 Births Category:Members from China